


Джон Константин против COVID-19

by fandom Hell Related Things 2020 (HellRaleted), KisVani



Series: Hell Related, drabbles/mini, G-T [1]
Category: Constantine: City of Demons (Cartoon), DCU (Comics)
Genre: COVID-19, Conversations, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Gen, Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellRaleted/pseuds/fandom%20Hell%20Related%20Things%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: В некоторых вопросах Джон Константин очень сознателен.
Relationships: John Constatine & Asa (DCU)
Series: Hell Related, drabbles/mini, G-T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Джон Константин против COVID-19

— …О социальной дистанции не слышали?! Из-за таких, как вы, эпидемический порог постоянно и нарушается! О других хоть бы подумали!

Признаться, поначалу было довольно забавно наблюдать, как Джон Константин костерит то продавца сигаретного ларька, то парочку на скамейке, то людей на автобусной остановке. Но Аса не отличалась терпением и на очередном возмущении заметила:

— Магистр темных искусств боится какого-то вируса?

— Конечно, — глухо ответил Джон, недовольно зыркнув на нее поверх маски, натянутой до самых глаз. — Не все из нас неуязвимые нечеловеческие сущности, которым плевать на человеческие тела. Даром что они себя медсёстрами называют.

— Ну не то чтобы совсем плевать… — пробормотала Аса.

Идущий им навстречу мужчина оглушительно чихнул.

— Рот прикрывай! — рявкнул Джон. — И вообще, болеешь — дома сиди!

— Да в твоём коктейле из демонической крови даже ВИЧ не выживет, чего тебе бояться-то, — закатила глаза Аса и поспешно добавила: — Да-да, я помню, что ты регулярно проверяешься. Уверена, что ты и анализ на антитела сдал.

— Да, сдал, — Джон поправил воротник плаща. — И вообще, я почти уверен, что у вируса магическая природа. Так что не считаю, будто кто-то от него защищен на сто процентов… 

Мимо них прошел очередной человек, заслуживший неодобрение Джона.

— Ну да, маска на подбородке. Защищает своим наличием, а, сквайр? Надень её, не позорься!

Аса вздохнула. Она подозревала, что Джон бесится, потому что маска мешает ему начать дымить в любую секунду, но понимала другое: если сказать об этом, то её ждёт двадцатиминутная лекция о правилах ношения маски.


End file.
